Past to the Future
Past to the Future, is a Movie. It is the first part of the trilogy. Plot The movie begins It was a peacful morning in Equesodor. Princess Luna was visiting the team and hanging with Hiro. Later, Hiro came up to the clock tower, Princess Luna then began to tell Hiro how the clock was stuck by lightning on Friday June 11th, 1947 at 11:15 pm. Then when Hiro arrived back home he say that Trixie and Diesel were being boastful to Twilight again, then Luna broke up the arguement and told them to leave. The meeting/the latest creation Later, that night after Trixie and Diesel left. Twilight recieved a message from the Miner Trains requesting to come to shunting yards. So the team arrived at the yards with a few of their friends and found Stuingtion's engines and Dusty already there. Applejack asked Steamy what the news was, but he didn't know what the Miner Trains were up to. Then the back of the truck they had opened up and Mucker drove a huge DeLorean out of the back. The team was assonished at the sight of the fancy car. Mucker then had Rainbow Dash film for him as he began explaining what the scoop was with the car. The other Miner Trains got in the car as Mucker drove it from a remote control, then he made the Delorean accelerate in place and then made the Delorean drive towards them at full speed but when it started reaching 95 mph the car began flashing and then dissappeared when it reached 100 MPH leaving fire trails behind. The team was shocked at the sight, and Pinkie assumed that Mucker disenagrated his friends and the car. But Mucker explained that they were alright, with Applejack exclaiming "THEN WHERE IN TARNATION ARE THEY?!" Mucker then explains that she means when in tarnation are they and explained that his friends are now the first time travelers in Equesodor and explains how it's so then the car arrives back and the Mnier trains step out like nothing happened. Mucker then explains the vehicle's time displacement is powered by power crystals, which supplies the 1.21 gigawatts of power to a device he calls the "flux capacitor." and that the car travels to a programmed date upon reaching 100 miles per hour, using the date June 4, 1947, as an example destination. The Diesel Squad arrives/Chase But before they can make their first trip, the Diesel Squad arrives planning to take the time machine for themselves and Pincher shoots Mucker with his M1 (which angers Dash-9 because that wasn't the plan.) the team attempts to escape in the DeLorean but Twilight inadvertently activates the time machine and before Pincher can lasso them with his spider silk the car time travels. Trapped in 1947 The team then appearin a feild and crash into an old shack and then drive down the street but find most of Ponyvillie is gone, so they hide the car in the bushes, as they head for town. They find the town to be very clean and the clock in the clock tower working. Steam Mech picks up a newspaper and gasps to see the date is "June 4th, 1947" inside the Sugarcube Corner they found the Mayor of Ponyville as one of the employees and Twilight and Shining Armor's Grandfather (Moonlight Sparkle) as a young colt, and then Mary Trix (Trixie's relative) who is picking on him. Then they follow Moonlight who is about to be hit be Oliver's ballast train (But Oliver doesn't see him because the cars are in front of him. Twilight and Shining Armor push him out of the way and are hit instead, later they wake up in their 1947 Grandmother's (Magic beam Velvelt) house who is infatuated with Shining Armor instead of Moonlight. Thomas then suggests they go find the 1947 Mucker. Need help from Mucker Soon, Thomas, Twilight and their Team found the 1947 Mucker. The team convinces Mucker that their from the future, and ask for help returning to their own time period. Mucker explains that the only available power source capable of generating 1.21 gigawatts of energy is a bolt of lightning. Hiro then remembers what Luna told him when she was visiting thelling him that lightning will strike the courthouse clock tower the following friday at 11:15 pm, Mucker makes plans to harness the lightning strike to power the DeLorean's flux capacitor. When they examine a fading photograph of Twilight, Shining Armor with their parents, they learn Shining Armor and Twilight prevented their grandparents from meeting, jeopardizing their family's existence. Getting their grandparents back together Thomas, Twilight and their Team have to get Twilight and Shining Armor's grandparents back together but fail several times to set Moonlight up with Magicbeam. Then in one attempt Mary Trix intervenes and then chases the CMC onboard Diesel only for Scootaloo to outsmart her and cause her and diesel to slam in the back of Donald and Douglas' coal train. Magicbeam is more impressed with Shining Armor thinking the fillies are his relatives and he taught Scootaloo how to ride a scooter so good. To finally make their grandparents fall in love, Shining Armor plans to have Moonlight "rescue" Magicbeam from his agguement in Mucker's car on the night of the end of school dance. But Mary Trix unexpectedly shows up, pulls Shining Armor and from the car, and attempts to force Magicbeam to join her schoolgroup. Moonlight arrives to rescue her from Shining Armor, but instead finds Mary Trix, who humiliates Moonlight and pushes Magicbeam to the ground. That was the final straw, standing up to him for the first time, Moonlight bucks Mary Trix knocking her out. A smitten Magicbeam follows Moonlight to the dance floor. But as Rainbow Dash plays for the guiter player (who hurt his hoof while freeing Shining Armor), Twilight looks at the photo and sees her and Shining Armor starting to fade away then they look to themselves and see their horns are starting to disappear but then their grandparents kiss for the first time, ensuring Shining Armor and Twilight's existence. Then Rainbow plays "Johnny B Good" before they leave. Going back to the present time Soon Thomas, Twilight, and their team arrive at the clock tower where Mucker is making final preparations for the lightning strike, and tries to warn Mucker of his impending future murder in a letter, but Mucker tears it up, fearing it will lead to altering the future. A falling tree branch disconnects Mucker's wiring setup, but Mucker repairs the connections just in time to send the team and the DeLorean back to present. Although the team arrives too late to prevent him from being shot, Mucker turns out to still be alive and admits to reading the letter anyway and wearing a bulletproof vest. Then Stuingtion's engiens go into the future as planed Important news from Mucker/Ending The next Morning, Vanellope and Zecora show up to visit the team and then the DeLorean shows up Stuingtion's Engines come out insisting they accompany them to the future to sort out a problem with Shining Armor and Cadance's future children. The team enter the upgraded DeLorean, now a hovercar powered by nuclear fusion, and Stuingtion's Engines fly the time machine into the future. Trivia *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Sharky, Willy (the train), the Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator), T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, Mako, 1206, Rattlesnake Jake, Dusty Crophopper, Mory, Babs Seed, Stephen, Dash-9, Kraken, Long Hood, Rattler, Pincher, Scor-Brein, Diesel and Trixie are starring in this film. *Duke, Smudger, Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn, Piplup, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas will make their special appearances to help Thomas, Twilight and their friends at the end of the movie. *Marty McFly, Doc Emmett Brown, RMS Titanic, Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia were mentioned in this film. *This film is based on Back to the Future. *The songs: "", "" and "" were featured in this film. *The song for the end credits is "Back in Time". *The storyline continues in Past to the Future II: Trixie's World. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion